


On the Coastline

by Zapcrictifier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Giving your lover your sweater is one of the cutest thing ever, Kissing, Mild Angst, gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: Pearl has been barely around to keep her warm, and her touch-starved senses were getting annoying.So when Pearl came up to her earlier this day, a triumphant grin on her face as she bubbled the last gem, excitedly kissed her and asked to meet her by the beach, Lapis could barely contain her own grin. “It’s high time we spend some time alone for as long as we want” Pearl said, a blush on her face as she kissed Lapis’ knuckles, “I missed you so much…”Least to say, Lapis could hardly wait.





	On the Coastline

Lapis shivered for the third time that night when Pearl finally spoke up.

“Are you cold?” She inquired, raising a delicate brow at the blue gem discreetly rubbing her arm. Their hands were clasped together but it wasn’t enough to stop the chill. Lapis coughed lightly and tried to act nonchalant when the water touched her freezing toes.

“No, I’m good” She lied, managing a small smile through slightly chattering teeth. Pearl eyed her warily, seemingly unconvinced but at Lapis’ unwavering smile, she finally shrugged and continued on with their stroll along the side of the beach. She wants to tell Pearl the truth because honestly she feels like an ice cube right now, but she didn’t want to ruin this night for them.

The Stars know how long it’s been since the last time they had a moment like this together.

Lapis wasn’t unaware on the fact that Pearl started to spend less and less time with her and the reason as to why. Apparently they found a nest filled to the brim with corrupted gems and they’ve been spending the last few weeks planning and catching them all. Lapis tried to help – she is a self-proclaimed crystal gem now after all – but when she found out that it was located in the dessert, she concluded she might just end up being a burden. 

She appreciated Pearl’s efforts to still see her despite it all though. Once they warped back into the temple, postponing their mission as to give Steven the rest he needs, she’d immediately arrive at the barn and into Lapis’ waiting arms. Peridot would then grunt at the sight of them embracing and sharing deeply-missed kisses. From her perch atop the truck, she’d throw cans of metal at them, before the tech manhandled them out of the barn.

Pearl had to drag her away before she drowned her roommate with their less-than-average pool.

They don’t have much time to spend, barely enough to quench her touch-starved senses. Perhaps it would be an hour or so under the girl’s favorite tree before Pearl had to leave her again with promises of her return, reluctantly letting her lover’s hands go. Lapis doesn’t mind her abrupt departures so long as she comes back. Even if it will be on the day after tomorrow.

But she’s worried for Pearl. 

The taller woman’s nasty habit of neglecting her health seemed to start making it appearance yet again. The mission was important – corrupted gems are better left in a bubble than to their own devices – but so is one’s healthcare. Gems don’t sleep or eat, but bags started to form underneath the pale woman’s physical form and her smile seemed to be so strained and forced at times. Lapis even caught her dozing off for a minute or so before snapping awake with jolt. It’s not the first time she wished Pearl would realize she’s also someone worth being cared for. Stubborn as she is, she needs to take a time-off and rest

So when Pearl came up to her earlier this day, a triumphant grin on her face as she bubbled the last gem, excitedly kissed her and asked to meet her by the beach, Lapis could barely contain her own grin. “It’s high time we spend some time alone for as long as we want” Pearl said, a blush on her face as she kissed Lapis’ knuckles, “I missed you so much…”

Least to say, Lapis could hardly wait.

She decided to don a white sundress for a change despite the fact that their little meet-up was at night, but Connie said it went swell with her blue skin. And it was worth the irony when Pearl, dressed in a form-fitting pale blue-collared shirt and slacks, momentarily lost her breath as she stared at Lapis like she was some sort of Greek goddess. Or maybe she really was in the woman’s eyes, with the way Pearl drew her in for a fierce kiss the moment she was an arm’s reach.

“You look gorgeous” She murmured against her lips, grinning as she fingered the dress, “White suits you perfectly”

“And you look good in blue” Lapis smirked at Pearl’s blush before she drew her in for another kiss. “Is that on purpose?”

“Maybe” Pearl pulled away and Lapis instantly missed the proximity and pouted. Pearl laughed before withdrawing the arm behind her back and slipped something on her left ear. It was a rose, Lapis realized. A blue rose to be exact, and Lapis’ breath was caught on her throat as a look of longing quickly flashed by the crystal gem’s eyes.

“Pearl-“ Her lover kissed her temple gently, effectively cutting her off before she shook her head.

“No, no my dear. This has nothing to do with her.” The taller woman grabbed her hand as she stared at the rose before settling on dark, grey eyes. “It’s just-“ She coughed, “A blue rose is a sign of rarity; something so unattainable that to have it in one’s hand is such an honor.” She spoke, something sentimental and full adoration in her tone as she held the water gem’s hand a little tighter. “And I am so lucky, that a someone as special as you, came to my life. You were the impossible Lapis Lazuli, and yet you’re here with me like it was all meant to be.”

It was honest, sincere, and overflowing with such devotion that it was just so damn unfair.

Lapis knew Pearl is an old tradition romantic and has never failed to deliver her declaration of love without making it sound like poems written by the most brilliant writers of humanity, but no matter how much she tries to get used to it, tears would somehow find their way to her eyes and down to her cheeks like rivulets of an unruly river. 

“You’re so sappy” She cried, “Stars, I hate you so much”

Pearl only pulled her closer, “I love you too”

Despite the warmth Pearl has left her with, it still didn’t stop Lapis from silently cursing for forgetting to bring a jacket or at least a shawl with her. For some reason, her sensitive skin was more receptive to the frosty air more so than usual and it frustrated her. Lapis knew that the second Pearl caught wind of her being too cold, she’d fret and immediately send them both back to the temple where there is no room for privacy and she could not ruin this for them.

She just wanted to tell it to fuck off. 

They kept walking like that, side by side with the moonlight guiding their way until they reached a flat rock and sat on it per Pearl’s request. Lapis was perplexed but didn’t argue. She knew this wasn’t their stop – Pearl told her so – but her feet were starting to get tired.

It was quiet then, save for the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the crunching of the sand beneath her bare feet. It was… relaxing to say the least, but then a breeze passed by and Lapis cursed under her breath when she shivered.

Pearl sighed beside her and Lapis heard the sound of her gem summoning something. She was about to turn her head however, when something soft and warm was wrapped around her neck. Nimble hands quickly fastening it before pressing something equally soft against her palm. 

“There, quite cozy is it not?” Pearl noted, smiling contently at the confused woman in front of her, “I figured you might need something to warm you up”

It was a sweater, Lapis realized as Pearl gestured for her to put it on. It was a yellow wooly article with some red and blue diamond-ish designs. It was a little bit too big for her and the hem went past her waist but she didn’t mind, too distracted with the warmth that enveloped her as she sighed in relief. 

Wait a minute…

Lapis momentarily pried the scarf away and burrowed her head into the collar of the sweater. She caught a faint scent of the earthy smell of morning dew and roses when she took a deep breath – a smell she has grown quite fond of the last few months. She smiled against the fabric and then turned at the gem watching her curiously.

“It smells like you. I like it.”

Pearl blushed and softly chuckled, “I suppose my scent would stick, I did forget to wash it the last time I wore it”

Lapis feigned disgust, “Ew Pearl, that’s gross!”

The blonde flushed a darker shade of red, “Wha- it’s no- Lapis I assure you I only wore that for like an hour or so!... It couldn’t have been that dirty…” She mumbled the last part to herself.

“I’m just kidding, dork” She playfully bumped her shoulder against Pearl’s. She held back the urge to laugh and pinch her girlfriend’s cheeks when she made a strangled noise as Pearl gawked at her indignantly.

“Lapis!”  
“What?”

“Don’t do tha- ugh, you know how much I hate embarrassing myself!”

“You’re never embarrassing,” Lapis teased, poking Pearl’s pouting cheeks, “You’re always quite the charmer”

Pearl sighs but she seemed to have decided to let it go and resolved to wrapping an arm around Lapis’ thin shoulders. Lapis let her head tuck itself neatly into the crook of Pearl’s neck, her eyes wandering the shimmering waters before them.

“So why didn’t you tell me?” Pearl murmured, breaking the silence. “I could have warmed you up eons ago”

“I didn’t want you to worry”

“Nonsense, I always do when it comes to you”

Lapis snorted, her gaze amused yet curious as she looked up at Pearl, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sky blue eyes tore itself away from the sea and poured down on her, capturing her in a way that made her breath stop no matter how artificial it is. 

“I’d just hate to have something happen to you”

Her eyes, bright and so, so blue slowly drew her in and she was helpless against it. Not that she minded, not when they were suddenly half-lidded

“Are you trying to say I’m not strong enough Pearl?” She teased, staring down at Pearl’s lips, a playful smirk on her own.

Pearl shook her head, “I’m trying to say I love you”.

Without missing a beat, Pearl closed the distance between them and Lapis sighed as they kissed. It was slow, sweet, gentle and damn was it perfect. She loved this way about Pearl, how she took her time to shower her with affections and never in a hurry because what is time really, to two immortals? 

For what felt like hours they just sat there, sharing feather-light kisses and sometimes the occasional daring hand on one’s hips or hair. Lapis never felt anything like this before, this bliss and sense of contentment in being cradled by the arms of another. She knew she had a bad case of trust issues, even more so in intimacy, but Pearl never made her feel used or mistreated; in all honesty, the woman had always made her feel like she owned the universe itself.

At some point, when their mouths finally separated, Lapis had ended up in Pearl’s lap and the woman’s top button came undone. They weren’t going further (they would both rather get shattered than get caught frolicking on some rock) but the sight of her lover’s messy state and the steady rise and fall of her chest made her blue skin tingle and her cheeks flush.

Lapis smiled, “That was…”

“Amazing, yes” Pearl giggled, nuzzling Lapis’ neck fondly, “Stars I missed doing that”

“You mean making out?” Lapis snorted, idly picking on pink locks. Her face was hidden but the blue gem knew Pearl was blushing.

“Y-yes well” Pearl coughed, “Kissing you is indeed a delight. But I just missed holding you like this-“ the hands on her hips squeezed in emphasis, as Pearl pulled her head back, “and I just- I just miss you”

Lapis didn’t know she could be any bluer.

“Is your plan supposed to make me an emotional mess tonight? Because I gotta say, it’s going great”

“Maybe” Pearl hummed. Suddenly, a flash of mischievousness passed through her eyes and Lapis didn’t quite like it when the nerdy woman gets non-nerdy ideas.

“Pea-“ She let out a squeak of surprise when Pearl suddenly stood, her arms flew around her lithe shoulders instinctively as she was bridal carried.

“Wha-“

“I plan to treat you like a princess tonight” She cut her off as she started to walk. Despite her own pale face a blue mess, Lapis gaped as Pearl uncharacteristically winked.

“Shall we, my Lady?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to make this one long AF one-shot but I got lazy and decided it would be better if I put a little bit of space between the two events in this fic (still in the same night lol) cos the next chappie might be a little angsty. Not too much though, just me wanting drama. My future works are all heavily-filled with angst tho so hehehe >:3
> 
> I also just wrote this down cos, like in the tags, I lost my phone and now I'm angry at myself so I wrote this down to vent. Ironic 'cos it's fluff lol.
> 
> Please leave a review as I always appreciate those!


End file.
